Oil plays an important role in motor vehicles, providing lubrication, which may reduce wear and tear on components during operation of the motor vehicles. The oil reduces heat caused by friction when the components rub against one another during operation. When not being utilized, the oil is typically stored in an oil pan within a body of the motor vehicle. As the oil becomes depleted during operation, the oil's ability to perform effectively is degraded.
In order to ensure that there is enough oil in the oil pan to perform effectively, the oil level in the pan is monitored periodically. Conventional methods and systems for monitoring the oil in the oil pan include a removable dipstick and manually monitoring the oil level by removing the dipstick and observing the oil on the dipstick.